


Take Care of You

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has planned a night out with Zayn and the boys, but he's sick the night they planned to go. He urges Zayn to go without him, but halfway through the night, he sends Zayn a text. Zayn then rushes home to see to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

“Go on. I’ll be fine,” a pale Liam urged, trying to push his boyfriend of a year out of their bed. “Go on, or you’ll be late.”

Zayn didn’t want to leave. Liam had been in bed a good part of yesterday and today had been no different. They were calling it a mixture of strep throat and a nasty cold, but all Zayn knew was that Liam looked like death warmed over and he needed someone to take care of him.  He couldn’t just leave him to head out with the boys tonight while Liam stayed at home coughing a lung up and using another three boxes of tissues.

“I don’t wanna leave you.” Zayn murmured, trying to snuggle up to his too warm boyfriend. His temperature had fallen a bit, but Liam was still in no shape to be getting out of bed, even if it was for a sandwich.

Liam tried to giggle, but stopped short as it hurt his chest. “Baby, I’ll be fine. I’ve taken my medicine for the night, I’ve already eaten, and I have the remote to the telly. You have everything covered; now go before the boys think you’re standing them up.”

He tried to look sternly at Zayn, but his stuffy nose and heavy breathing did not pass off the look well, but Zayn sighed. “Fine, but you call me if you need anything, anything at all.” He leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Liam’s cheek, then trialing it down to his dry lips.

Liam swatted him away quickly. “Zayn, you’re gonna get sick, stop that. Now go, I’ll call if I need something. Have fun for me, okay?” he said, knowing good and well that Zayn hardly ever had a good time at these things if Liam wasn’t around.

They had promised the boys a night out, and they had been planning this for months, ever since they came back from their first world tour and went their separate ways, well, all except Liam and Zayn who lived together. Seeing as Liam was now sick, it was just going to be Zayn, and he had begged Liam to call it off, but he had been stubborn.

Zayn supposed that it was a little ridiculous that they would call it off just because Liam couldn’t come, for God sakes, they all were in a band together, and it wasn’t like Zayn didn’t know the guys or wasn’t close to them. They had been together much of the last two years, so it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to have fun. But not having Liam there wasn’t any fun, especially when he would be at home, in bed, with no one to take care of him while Zayn went out and most likely got drunk.

He heard Liam sigh, lean over and kiss the tip of Zayn’s nose. “Z, go, I’ll watch reruns of Friends and probably be asleep. It’ll be boring here. You’ll have Niall, Harry, and Louis to entertain you. I’m jealous.” At that, Zayn had to let out his own laugh.

Nodding his head, because he knew Liam was right, he planted another soft kiss to Liam’s lips, as much as the boy protested that he shouldn’t, and threw another blanket on Liam. “I love you.” He murmured, before heading out the bedroom door. Zayn grabbed his keys and wallet when he heard Liam return those words. With a smile, he headed out into the night to meet the boys at a local pub in town.

Zayn is having a decent time. Of course, it would have been better if Liam had been able to come, but the three lunatics he’s with now, makes everything seem better. They’re laughing at Harry for trying to tell a story that is supposedly funny, but the way he tells it is long and drawn out, in typical Harry fashion.

He’s checked his phone several times but nothing from Liam and begins to relax as he has his second pint of the night. The boys have asked about Liam, concerned that their ‘daddy’ wasn’t feeling up to par. They even had the bright idea of heading over to Zayn’s apartment so that Liam wouldn’t miss out on the festivities, but Zayn had been quick to say no to that one. Liam needed plenty of rest and relaxation, and having the boys there would certainly not warrant that.

They had been there a few hours before Zayn’s phone buzzed with a text message. He slid it out of his pocket, laughing at another joke Louis had made and looked at the screen.

From Liam: ‘i dont want 2 hld m pilow nemore, i wnt 2 hold u’

Zayn smiled at the text, knowing that Liam couldn’t spell on a good day, let alone when he was sick, but he had made his point well known. He looked up at the lads, who had moved on to retelling a story of what a crazy fan did. “Hey guys, um, Liam needs me, so I think I’ll be heading out. Text me later and we can hang out when Liam is feeling better.” He smiled, laying some cash down for his two beers and he was out of the pub in no time.

“Liam?” Zayn called out when he arrived, shutting the door softly, locking it, and laying his keys and wallet in their usual spot. Liam had deemed it the spot to keep their keys and wallets because Zayn was all the time forgetting where he put them which caused him to be late on more than one occasion.

He walked to the bedroom, and the scene nearly broke his heart. Liam was curled up on Zayn’s side of the bed, clutching the pillows that Zayn used. His nose was still fairly pink, his mouth slightly open, soft snores and small amount of droll escaped Liam’s mouth. He stirred at that moment and Zayn walked over on his side, stripping down to his boxers on the way there.

Zayn bent down, wiping the soft curls out of Liam’s eyes. “Babe, I’m home.” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss his hot forehead where his fringe had been. When he pulled back, he saw chocolate eyes looking back at him, a weak smile on his face. Zayn returned the smile, rubbing Liam’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“You came.” Liam said softly, sniffling a bit before leaning into Zayn’s touch.

“Of course I came babe, now, scoot over and let me hold you.” He smiled, watching as Liam slide over to let Zayn lay on the bed. Once Zayn was settled, with his pillow underneath his head, he reached his arm around Liam and let him snuggle close.

After a few moments of silence and Liam getting settled by resting his head on Zayn’s chest an d wrapping an arm around his lower torso, Liam broke it. “So how were the boys?”

Zayn smiled, kissing the top of Liam’s head. “They’re their usual selves. They wanted to come by and bring the party to you, but I told them that I wanted you all to myself.”

Liam laughed. “You want all the coughing and sneezing and snot all to yourself? You’re one sick dude Malik.”

“No, no I believe you’re the sick one Payne, and I’m here to take care of you.”

Lifting his up as much as he could manage, Liam looked up at Zayn with a smile. Forgetting his own rule, Liam leaned up and kissed Zayn softly on the lips, which quickly deepened when Liam opened his mouth slightly to breathe and Zayn took full advantage. Liam wasn’t complaining, in fact, if he was being honest, he missed Zayn’s kisses and doting over him while he had been sick the past two days.

Once they both had to pull away for air, Zayn grabbed the remote, hitting play on the DVD player that had been looping the opening menu to Friends. Liam had been too exhausted to even get up to change the DVD. Zayn set the remote on the bedside table on his side and quickly snuggled back against Liam.

They shared a few more snogging sessions, because neither one could help it; Liam had long stopped lecturing Zayn about him possibly getting sick from it. Both the boys lay there, wrapped tightly around one another, Zayn softly stroking Liam’s back when he finally heard soft snoring noises. Zayn smiled, pulling up the cover on both of them and continued to watch the rest of Friends until he found himself dozing off twenty minutes later.


End file.
